Let me love you
by psichedelia95
Summary: E se Beth fosse stata salvata da Aaron e portata in salvo ad Alexandria?


Let me love you – Capitolo 1

POV BETH

È un mese che ti trovi tra queste 4 mura, eppure ci hai messo del tempo per fidarti; dopo quello che hai passato al Grady, la tua prima settimana qui non è stata facile, ma hai capito che ti potevi fidare quando Deana ti ha lasciato il tuo spazio subito dopo averti spiegato che la tua permanenza sarebbe stata d'aiuto.

È un piccola città Alexandria, anche se tu la vedi più come un quartiere, ma qualsiasi posto è meglio del Grady.

"Aaron tornerà presto vedrai! Sono sicura che avrà buone notizie" è Enid a interrompere i tuoi pensieri.

Enid è una ragazza dell'età di Carl, è arrivata ad Alexandria 7 mesi prima di te: ha perso i genitori ed è qui sola, proprio come te; forse è per questo che avete legato molto.

Aaron esce spesso per cercare nuove persone da accogliere nella comunità, Deanna dice che più persone ci sono più siete al sicuro.

Al leader, Deanna appunto, hai subito parlato del tuo gruppo, di tutto quello che avete passato alla prigione, della tua fuga con Daryl… Daryl.. quell'uomo che eri riuscita a far aprire, si certo lui si è aperto a modo suo ma per te è stata una conquista, più importante del sopravvivere in quella merda di mondo.

Aaron subito dopo il tuo colloquio con Deanna ti aveva detto che avrebbe fatto di tutto per trovarli, solo che ogni volta che tornava era sempre solo e non ti ha mai riferito nulla.

Una mano stringe la tua spalla, è ancora Enid, alzi la testa e le rivolgi un sorriso sincero.

"grazie.. mi basterebbe solo sapere che stanno bene…"

"stanno bene Beth! Lo hai detto tu che sono un gruppo unito, che possono superare di tutto".

Già lo hai ripetuto fino alla nausea, per convincerti che tutti loro stanno bene: Rick, Carl, la piccola spaccaculi, tua sorella, Glenn, Michonne e soprattutto che lui. Non c'è stato giorno, da quando ti hanno rapito, in cui non hai pensato a lui, alla vostra fuga, a quando avete bruciato il suo passato, a quello sguardo così intenso da entrarti dentro e comunicarti più di quello che ti avrebbe mai detto a voce; non lo avrebbe mai fatto a voce, Daryl le cose importanti le dice con gli occhi. Così aveva iniziato a comunicare con Rick quando ancora tutto andava bene alla prigione, così faceva con Carol, e in quella stretta cerchia ci eri entrata anche tu.

"è fuori da troppi giorni ormai… lui e Eric.. non li ho mai ringraziati per avermi salvata dal Grady…"

"avrai modo".

Tu e la ragazza ve ne state sotto il porticato di casa di Deanna, da lì c'è una buona visuale sulla piccola cittadina e a voi piace stare lì a guardare scene di vita quotidiana, come se tutto fosse normale.

"ciao Beth, ciao Enid"

"Eric!" urli, il ragazzo è sorretto da Denise, ha una caviglia fasciata, gli vai subito incontro e gli cingi la vita per aiutarlo, ma lui si ferma così come Denise,

"credo che dovresti restare qua, io ce la faccio, mi basta Denise" ti dice Eric sorridendoti,

"perché? Deanna mi ha detto che non le servo, tranq…"

"Beth!" Eric non ti fa finire la frase, "per una volta non controbattere, fa come ti dico, fai vincere me.. guarda sono anche infortunato" conclude con un sorriso; sbuffi e lo lasci andare.

Torni a sederti sulle scale con la ragazza, poco dopo Deanna vi porta una tazza di cioccolata, evidentemente è Domenica, solo la Domenica ha questa usanza.

"credo che quella cioccolata me la meriti più io di te!", alzi lo sguardo e trovi Aaron venirvi incontro, dietro di se un uomo con più barba di quanto ti ricordassi: è Rick!.

Poggi frettolosamente la tazza su un gradino e corri incontro all'uomo dietro Aaron, ha gli occhi lucidi ed è incredulo quanto te.

"Beth! Beth sei qui, grazie, grazie!" lo ripete all'infinito mentre ti stringe a lui,

"Rick! Dimmi che non sei solo! Dimmi che sono con te… mia sorella, Carl, Judith, Glenn, Daryl.. Daryl… dimmi… ti prego" ormai sei una fontana ma Rick prende il tuo volto tra le sue mani e ti sorride,

"Si Beth ci siamo tutti!", ora sei tu ad abbracciarlo forte, ma dura poco, sei felice, felicissima, ora però vuoi vedere gli altri; prima però ti assicuri di ringraziare Aaron come si deve: ti ha salvato, ti è stato accanto e ha mantenuto la parola.

Mentre Deanna accoglie Rick in casa, tu ti precipiti verso l'ingresso seguita a a ruota da Enid, il primo che vedi è Glenn è l'unico in piedi, gli altri sono seduti per terra, con le armi pronte, non cambiano mai.

Ti avvicini ma rallentando il passo, li guardi, li osservi e stranamente nessuno di loro ti ha vista o sentita arrivare; ci sono 4 volti nuovi, te ne preoccuperai dopo.

"per aver vissuto nei boschi per mesi i vostri riflessi fanno schifo!" dici a pochi metri da loro, sono tutti pietrificati, forse pensano di aver visto un fantasma,

"eppure il Sr. Dixon dovrebbe essere un ottimo segugio", non vedevi l'ora di poter dire quelle due parole, 'Sr. Dixon', si suona sempre bene.

"Betty!" Maggie finalmente ti abbraccia mentre scoppia a piangere, la stai stringendo ma i tuoi occhi sono catturati da quelli di un uomo, che da quando l'hai nominato non ha smesso di guardarti e tu vuoi fare lo stesso.

Maggie si separa da te ma ti tiene per mano mentre tutti gli altri ti abbracciano, tutti tranne Daryl ovviamente, ti basta che non smetta di guardarti, sai che è il suo massimo, e per te quegli occhi ti stanno dicendo tutto: gli sei mancata.

Nell'attesa che Rick ritorni spieghi quello che hai passato da quando sei stata portata al Grady a quando Aaron ed Erci ti hanno salvato e portata con loro ad Alexandria.

"ehi Beth" riecco Aaron " vieni, e fai venire anche loro… Rick li aspetta".

Annuisci e chiedi agli altri di seguirti, Maggie non ti lascia un secondo e anche Carol adesso ti sta vicino, bene, ma questo ti impedisce di andare da lui, ma avrete tempo, siete di nuovo insieme, è questo l'importante.


End file.
